


Tired

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Gen, Waiting, friendships, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: One-shot with some snark.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt from lilacmermaid25-  
> i'm tired/ i bet you are

Nadine heard Blake’s jaw crack when he yawned in the back of the SUV. They’d worked late, till four in the morning before they called it quits, she couldn’t blame him for being exhausted, but he’d been complaining about it since the motorcade had picked him up twenty minutes before. There wasn’t anything anyone could have done to help the situation and she was hoping that once he had a task to perform, he’d chill out and stop complaining.

“She was supposed to be out ten minutes ago.” Blake huffed, making her roll her eyes. “That’s ten minutes I could’ve slept.”

“You wouldn’t have slept.” She knew better, by the time he’d made it home it was about the time he got up anyway, so she didn’t believe he slept at all, which probably was contributing to his oh-so-pleasant mood. “Be patient.”

“Ugh.” He groaned. “Why is she taking so long.”

Only the fact that it was entirely out of character for him to be behaving this way was keeping her from reprimanding him for his childlike display. Another five minutes passed before the front door of the house opened. When their boss appeared, she was with her husband, sharing a kiss before turning toward the waiting vehicle. “There she is. Calm down and act like a representative of our department.” She chided, hoping he would straighten up, though he was definitely more casual when it was just the three of them, so there was a good chance he wouldn’t adjust.

When Elizabeth climbed into the vehicle, Nadine heard Blake mutter something under his breath and she instantly understood what he’d seen. Their boss hadn’t been running late that morning due to oversleeping, a situation that seemed to occur with surprising regularity. It was a thing they all pretended they weren’t all aware happened and she sent u a prayer that Blake would know better than to overstep.

“I’m tired.” Nadine heard Elizabeth say by way of greeting.

She heard Blake take a breath and her eyes closed automatically. There was no way whatever he was about to say wouldn’t be snarky and borderline insubordinate. Not today.

“I bet you are.” It dripped with suggestion and more than a little amusement.

Nadine turned to pin him with her sharpest glare, but he didn’t recoil back. Instead he sat in the back seat, a triumphant smirk on his face.


End file.
